


The Family Business

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: With Hank's sudden disappearance, Dean Venture realizes he has no choice but to go into the family business.aka, this is my headcanon unless a Season 8 miraculously gets picked up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Family Business

Somewhere in the back of his head, Dean knew that this day would come. That he would be dragged into the life kicking and screaming and he had no one to blame but himself.

"What's all this about?" his father asked, settling further into the couch. "My show's on in an hour and I don't want to miss it."

They were having a family meeting in the New York apartment and by they, that meant the Venture family minus Hank, and including Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and The Monarch.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch sighed. She was not looking forward to this conversation. "Your boy wants to join the Guild."

Dr. Venture raised an eyebrow. "Dean? My Dean wants to be a supervillain?"

"Not Dean," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said, "Hank."

"Oh," Dr. Venture said, drawing the word out. "That's where Mr. 'I'm Going to Rent My Room Out to Dead Swedish People' went. I knew that boy was trouble."

Dean wanted to bury his head in his hands. He hadn't told his father any details about the night Hank left, he hadn't wanted to make things even worse.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch continued, "Hank has applied for an introductory villains course at Guild College and for entrance in the Big Villain program."

"Big Villain," Dr. Venture said. "Isn't that what caused that huge mess outside with Billy, Pete and that idiot in the cloud costume?"

"Yes," The Monarch said, standing up and shaking his fist, "and it was a glorious battle of wills right on your front doorstep! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch ignored her husband. "He's calling himself The Bat."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and groaned.

"We're not letting him keep that," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch reassured them, shuffling some papers, "it's a work in progress."

Brock Sampson aka the Swedish Murder Machine aka every Strangers' Worst Nightmare asked, "Who's his Big Villain?"

The Monarch grinned, far too pleased with himself.

"No," Brock said, rubbing his eyes. "You have got to be kidding."

"Well, you're not getting me to sign any permission forms for this nonsense," Dr. Venture said. "Hank can just come right on home and take his punishment like a man."

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch winced. "Dr. Venture--Rusty, Hank's eighteen, he's not a minor anymore. He doesn't need your permission."

Dr. Venture blinked. "What?"

"I'm only here out of family obligation," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said.

"Oh my god." Dr. Venture rolled his eyes. "Are you really--" he fumed, "are you serious?"

That's when The Monarch plopped on the couch next to his arch nemesis and threw his arm around the other man's shoulders. "Oh Rusty, Rusty, Rusty," The Monarch said. "How does it feel knowing that one of your sons is now under my care, the care of the Mighty Monarch?"

"Malcolm," Dr. Venture said, using The Monarch's real name, his brother's real name, "just don't get him killed."

"No promises!" The Monarch shouted with glee.

"What about arching?" Brock asked, his bodyguard instincts on full alert. "Has he asked about that yet?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said. She pushed a folder across the coffee table. "He's asked for exclusive arching rights to one person."

Dean waited with baited breath, afraid of what he knew was in there.

Dr. Venture picked up the folder and opened it. He frowned, puzzled at the contents. "Dean Venture?"

"That's right," The Monarch said. "Real Cain and Abel type shit, this is great! His hate will be like my hate. I will mold him, craft him into the ultimate machine of vengeance!" His grin was manic. He leaned forward, crowding Dr. Venture against the couch. "Your boys will be just like us."

"Come on," Dr. Venture said, "Hank loves Dean. This is just a phase."

"Even if it is," Dean said, finally speaking, "I can't let him arch someone else." He felt everyone's eyes upon him, the weight of his terrible legacy finally catching up with him. "He's going to get killed if he fights someone else." This was it, this was his destiny. It was for Hank. Stupid, impulsive, naive, endlessly enthusiastic Hank.

The world of supervillainy would crush him without help. Dean had betrayed his brother once, he would spend the rest of his life making up for it.

"Pops," Dean said. "I'm finally ready to go into the family business."

He would do anything for Hank. They were the Venture Brothers after all.


End file.
